


Morning Plans

by DanOfVulcan



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Tuckerreed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan
Summary: Malcolm Reed stirred in bed, under the sheets, fragments of a dream now quickly evading memory's grasp, as the last bits of sleep faded and consciousness of his surroundings came about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To Alex

Malcolm Reed stirred in bed, under the sheets, fragments of a dream now quickly evading memory's grasp, as the last bits of sleep faded and consciousness of his surroundings came about.

The Englishman turned on his right side, pulled the covers from over his head, and noticed a single ray of daylight that had somehow managed to avoid the blackout curtain lining, shining bright against the almost pitch-black room, specs of dust dancing in the yellowish light, and for a second wondered what time it must’ve been.

His mind raced, he ran a hand through his tousled hair, and considered his options as he lay back on the mattress. _The hours,_ he thought, then propped himself up on his right elbow, left arm stretching over his chest to reach for the wristwatch on the nightstand.

“What ya doin', Mal?” came the muffled question, his husband now tossing under the covers.

“Mmm?” Malcolm half-moaned back at his husband.

“Love,” - Trip pulled the covers from over his head - “it’s shore leave, you know.”

Looking back at his husband, the Englishman was quite stunned. Somehow Trip looked even more cuddly this morning, blonde hair tousled, an unshaved beard marking his features, and sleepy blue eyes staring at him. It took the dark-haired man all of himself to not agree to whatever Trip had to say without some objection. “So?” Malcolm asked, turning back and finally grabbing the wrist watch. “Does that mean I should get up at” - he checked the watch - “08:25?” He looked at his husband, his stare a mixture of disbelief and indignation. “My word!”, he added.

“Come here” Trip said, throwing the sheets aside and pulling Malcolm closer. “There’s no shift, no obligations, no nothing, Mal…” he snuggled the shorter man. “Stay in bed with me,” the blonde added as  he hugged his husband, pulling the covers over both of them in a swift motion. "Will ya?"

Malcolm thought of protesting, of putting up a fight, of getting up and getting on with his workout regimen, of starting his morning off. Deep down he knew he didn't mean to leave the bedroom, and once his husband hugged him Malcolm basked on the heat emanating from the man he loved, the delicate scent that was so very Trip, that mixture of vetyver and sweat Malcolm had come to love, were just so inviting he was sold on staying.

“You, Mister Tucker,” - Malcolm said pulling back enough to look his husband in the eyes - “are a terrible man”.

Trip laughed and pulled his husband close, Malcolm resting his face against the crook of Trip’s neck.

“Love you too, Mal”, he added, and soon thereafter both were fast asleep again.


End file.
